Las desventuras del joven Matt
by Karerina
Summary: Matt se va de su casa a buscar nuevos aires y nuevas esperanzas, durante el viaje no deja de contarle su vida a su eterno amigo Mello mediante cartas. Basado en Las desventuras del joven Werther de Goethe


Hola! volví XD emmm este coso está basado en la obra, por excelencia con que empieza el romanticismo alemán, del gran escritor Goethe 3 así que si leyeron Werther ya saben el final de la historia XDDD noo mentira, era broma^^ pero en serio, es muuuuy parecida Werther es Matt, Near es Albert y Charlotte es Linda... no es tal cual, ud se van a dar cuenta en el trayecto XD Por supuesto que nada es mío, ni los personajes, ni la historia ni nada jajjaja u.u

advertencia: esto es muuuuuy cursi XD demasiado, tanto que llega a dar rabia de lo mamón que se pone jajjajaja pero es que no me pude contener . /. fue algo superior a mí, lo juro!

* * *

><p><strong>Las desventuras del joven Matt<strong>

2 de febrero de 1825

Querido Mello:

Lamento en el alma haber dejado mi hogar el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, pero no podía permanecer allí por mucho que lo deseara. Mándale mis saludos a Elle y dile que no se enoje por mi partida, realmente necesitaba abandonar la Wammy's, necesitaba un lugar abierto, necesitaba un aire nuevo para poder recrearme y lograr la paz interior que hace mucho perdí.

Encontré un lugar hermoso, se hace llamar C***, está cubierto de flores, hectáreas enteras de girasoles, árboles milenarios que ofrecen amigables su dulce sombra, la cordillera esplendorosa se alza hacia el cielo y un blanco radiante corona su cima. Sé que me dirás que estoy bastante sentimental, pero si estuvieses aquí conmigo, te darías cuenta que no estoy divagando como acostumbro. Las margaritas decoran el camino al pueblo ¡Mello, tú sabes lo mucho que me gustan las margaritas!

El pueblo es muy humilde y la gente que vive en él, es todo lo contrario a las de la gran cuidad, su candidez y ternura me asombran. Sin siquiera conocerme me tendieron una mano y me atendieron como rey. Pregunté dónde quedaba la casa del ministro y se ofrecieron amablemente a llevarme con Yagami.

Mello, no podría expresarte cuánta emoción tengo acumulada en el alma. El solo hecho de pensar que mi vida puede encontrar una razón para ser me extasía en gran manera. Sé que como eres mi mejor amigo, compartirás mi alegría y me apoyarás en todo. Estaré en contacto contigo, es una promesa.

7 de febrero

Mello:

He llegado a la casa del ministro. Es realmente hermosa, su estilo medieval la hace parecer un castillo. Sus altas torres y enroscadas escaleras revivían en mi mente todas las historias de pasados caballeros andantes en busca de sus doncellas. Y no me equivoqué Mello, porque vi descender del mismo cielo al ángel más bello que te puedas imaginar. Era verdaderamente una princesa, jamás pensé que la vida me pudiese premiar dejándome ver a la más bella criatura que pudiese pisar la tierra.

Bajó sonriente la escalera y me saludó cordialmente. Era la hija de Yagami, se llamaba Linda, pero ni siquiera su nombre le hacía justicia a su hermosura.

Después de las presentaciones fuimos a cenar, no pude parar de mirarla y regalarle mis más sinceras sonrisas. Supe que tenía más hermanos y que su madre había muerto, dejándoles encargados a los niños, me apenó el hecho de que tuviese que haber madurado antes de tiempo, pero me enorgullecía la templanza y fortaleza con la cual lo hizo, sí que era una mujer admirable, tan merecedora de mi admiración como la de cualquier otro ser viviente del universo. También su padre comentó que estaba comprometida con un alto funcionario del estado, se llamaba Nate River, pero estaba de viaje por negocios y no regresaría hasta la próxima semana. Mi corazón se estremeció al saber la cruenta noticia que te relaté, de verdad nunca había sentido algo tan abrumante, fulminante y estremecedor sentimiento como el que ahora me embarga. Solo me quedaban pocos días con Linda sin la sombra de su prometido y los disfrutaría sin la sombra de este.

20 de febrero

Querido amigo:

Estos días se me han ido volando Mello. Linda hace que mi tiempo se reduzca tan solo al cuando estoy con ella ¡Soy tan dichoso! Nunca pensé que podría haber llegado a sentir lo que siento. Mi alma se agita con solo pronunciar su nombre y mi corazón se detiene cada vez que evoco su mirada.

Hoy Mello, llega Near. Con Linda lo iremos a buscar a la estación de trenes. Tiene alrededor de mi misma edad. Light Yagami me ha contado maravillas de él. Dicen que es extremadamente inteligente… ¿extremadamente inteligente? Lo dudo, nadie que tuviese al menos una pizca de inteligencia podría haber abandonado al ángel hermoso dueño ahora de mi completa felicidad.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, Linda empezó a sentirse llamativamente nerviosa ¿tanto podía provocar el tal Near en el fondo de su alma? Me pregunto qué virtudes puede tener como para exaltar en tal grado el espíritu apacible de tan bello ser.

Near llegó en el tren de las 6. No lo reconocí cuando bajó. Lo había imaginado completamente diferente, nunca se me pasó por la mente que el dueño de la pasión de Linda fuese una persona como esa. No era un hombre musculoso, grande ni fuerte, sino todo lo contrario, era delgado, se veía extremadamente débil y como acostumbraba a semiarrodillarse se veía aun más pequeño de lo que era. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi se robó mi atención, no comprendí bien el porqué. Debió ser que si Linda lo idolatraba como lo hacía, debía tener alguna extraordinaria habilidad o virtud y estaba decidido a encontrarla.

Near se acercó donde lo esperábamos y nos saludó cortésmente. A mí tan solo me dio la mano y me dirigió desabridas palabras. Su piel era suave. Cuando saludó a Linda, esta se precipitó a abrazarle, pero con su mortal indiferencia se deshizo de la caricia lo antes que pudo. Me pareció poco más que extraña su actitud. Con el ministro se mostró menos reservado y fue al único que dedicó una sonrisa.

Volvimos a la casa en un carruaje, ahora Near se encontraba entre Linda y yo, pero aunque creí que eso iba a convertirse en una pared de hielo que nos mantendría separados, no me sentí tan incómodo. El viento me daba suavemente en el rostro y traía con él un leve aroma que se desprendía de los cientos de limoneros por los que atravesábamos. De pronto me puse a mirar a Linda, su piel tersa y perlada brillaba con los suaves rayos de sol que alcanzaban a entrar. Sin querer desvié mi mirada hacia Nate, su tez era aun más clara que la de la mujer de mis pensamientos, parecía un ser de porcelana que tan solo con el rasguño de una mariposa podía quebrarse, su pelo era blanco rizado y con unos de sus dedos torcía grácilmente un pequeño mechón de él, no pude evitar imaginarme la textura de este y desee con ansias el tocarlo. Fijé mi vista hacia la ventana para contenerme, podía sentir la mirada de Near clavada en la nuca ¿Se habría dado cuenta de mis intenciones?

23 de febrero

Querido Mello:

Sé que te dije que competía con Near por el amor de Linda, y también recuerdo haberte mencionado hace algún tiempo que planeaba destrozar a aquél que osase interferir con mi felicidad. Esos planes quedaron enterrados hace tres horas. Near es un ser incomparable, es el mejor hombre que he conocido y no podría siquiera el imaginar hacerle algún daño. Tenían razón en el tema de su inteligencia, es bastante perspicaz. Tan solo unos pocos días le bastaron para dar cuenta de mis sentimientos por Linda. Estábamos en su fiesta de bienvenida cuando salí al balcón para observar el cielo. Dentro de la casa el bullicio era extremo y no podía oír ni mis propios pensamientos. Mientras salía, me percaté que alguien se me había adelantado. Me acerqué lentamente, sabía a la perfección quién era y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, apoyé mi mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

Near se volteó asustado, pero cuando me reconoció, me sonrió dulcemente. Jamás le había visto de ese modo, tan feliz, tan tranquilo, despreocupado.

-¿La quieres mucho verdad?- me preguntó de improviso, mirando el horizonte.

-Yo…- no atiné a responderle.

-No es necesario que lo afirmes o lo niegues- me dijo- no me enojaré en cualquiera de los dos casos, a menos que mientas…eso sí me molestaría- se volvió a mirarme con sus penetrantes ojos negros- ella necesita cariño, ha sufrido mucho para su corta edad y veo que tu compañía le hace bien…- dejó la conversación hasta allí y volvió a ignorarme como hasta ahora lo había hecho.

Muy por el contrario de lo que piensa que hice Mello, no me alejé de él, sino que me acomodé a su lado y así disfrutamos de la hermosa vista. Un agradable silencio se coló entre nosotros. Podía percibir claramente su aroma, su semblante serio ahora se veía relajado y transmitía una infinita sensación de tranquilidad, la que por desgracia no se extendió por mucho tiempo ya que la voz de Linda lo hizo exaltarse.

-Finge que no te he dicho nada- me dijo antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa y encontrarse con ella en el pasillo. Los alcanzaba a ver a través de los ventanales, Near dirigió su mirada hacia mí y le susurró algo a Linda que no alcancé a entender. Luego se le acercó y besó la frente para después internarse en la multitud y perderse entre un mar de gente, mientras Linda trataba infructuosamente no perderle de vista.

Quería correr y abrazarla, susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, deseaba con toda mi alma tomarle las manos, mirarle a los ojos y transmitirle la seguridad que en ese momento le faltaba. Se notaba a leguas la inmensa tristeza que le provocaba la indiferencia de Nate y si hubiese tenido el coraje suficiente, le hubiese gritado al mundo en ese mismo instante que yo estaba dispuesto a cubrir ese vacío en su corazón, pero algo me detuvo. El recuerdo de su imagen apoyada contra el balcón, sus rizos un poco alborotados a causa del viento y su media sonrisa dirigida solo para mí, me hicieron retroceder en mi cometido y me impedía acercarme a Linda, pues cada vez que daba un paso hacia ella, sentía su penetrante mirada clavada sobre mí. Esos ojos negros no me dejaban pensar, me empezaba a faltar aire a pesar de estar fuera de la casa. Mi corazón se estremecía al rememorar la carita asustada de mi princesa, pero se detenía bruscamente al evocar las palabras de Near. Corrí, tenía que salir rápidamente de ese lugar. Pasé al lado de Linda sin voltearme a verla, bajé las escaleras y me interné en la penumbra de los limoneros que rodeaban el lugar, tenía que eliminar la imagen de Nate de mi cabeza.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? *-* XDD estoy preparada para todo, opiniones? Lean Werther! es demasiado bueeeno! yo al principio lo odié . era demasiado arrastrado y cargante para mi gusto, pero a medida que avanzan las páginas, una lo termina amando 33<p>

te quiero y muchas gracias^^ por ser la primera persona en leer mis tonteras XD por arreglarlas y por todas las mañanas que pasamos leyendo y escribiendo cuadernos y cuadernos de necedades, te juro que cada vez que lo recuerdo se me escapa una sonrisa :) te quiero demasiado.


End file.
